yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and the Legendary Power Ranger Battle
Princess Yuna and the Legendary Power Ranger Battle is the 20th movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure, based on the extended version of Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Legendary Battle. Summary It has been many years since the Power Rangers Legacy begins ever since, but its all going to change when the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys, Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith, Dr. Paradigm, his goons, Bad Rap and the Raptors, Coyote and the Pack, Chairface Chippendale, and his legion summoned all evil villains who're defeated by the Power Rangers, including the monsters they faced. So, it's up to Princess Yuna, her friends, the Justice Squad, and the legion of superheroes help the Legendary Groups of Power Rangers fight back and save the universe. Plot The attempt to bring out Weirdmaggedon and Armageddon/The new arrivals of villains To start things off we see the main villains going over there past failed attempts to bring out Weirdmaggedon and Armageddon. ??? Bill Cipher's Plan/School Time at the School of Friendship/Wallace and Gromit's visit ??? Learning about Power Rangers Legacy/Legendary groups from MMPR to the Latest ??? Strange Weather Problem/Foot Soldier Invasions/Yuna and her friends getting help ???? The Legendary Power Rangers arrived/Meeting with their mentors and allies ??? The Superheroes and Power Rangers working together/Battling every monster ??? Introducing the former villains/Encountering the villains/The Journals are gone! ??? Yuna comes up with a plan to retrieve the journals/Begin the battle strategy ??? Split up with any group of Power Rangers/Each on every encounter of villains ??? Stopping the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher/Retrieving the journals at last ??? Time to go Gigantify/Summon the Zords/Megazords and Ultrazords ready for battle ??? The Rise of Hyperduck Ultimate Universal Guardian/The greatest battle of them all ??? All monsters taken down for good/One last battle against the villains ??? Foot Soldiers coming their way/The Ultimate Legendary Power Ranger Battle ??? Giving thanks to the Power Rangers/Yuna and her friends' heroism happily celebrated ??? Trivia *The villains and monsters from the power rangers series (starting from Mighty Morphin' to the latest) are going to make their appearance. Songs and Music Score #Be Prepared # Scenes #The attempt to bring out Weirdmaggedon and Armageddon/The new arrivals of villains #Bill Cipher's Plan/School Time at the School of Friendship/Wallace and Gromit's visit #Learning about Power Rangers Legacy/Legendary groups form MMPR to the Latest #Strange Weather Problem/Foot Soldier Invasions/Yuna and her friends getting help #The Legendary Power Rangers arrived/Meeting with their mentors and allies #The Superheroes and Power Rangers working together/Battling every monster #Introducing the former villains/Encountering the villains/The Journals are gone! #Yuna comes up with a plan to retrieve the journals/Begin the battle strategy #Split up with any group of Power Rangers/Each on every encounter of villains #Stopping the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher/Retrieving the journals at last #Time to go Gigantify/Summon the Zords/Megazords and Ultrazords ready for battle #The Rise of Hyperduck Ultimate Universal Guardian/The greatest battle of them all #All monsters taken down for good/One last battle against the villains #Foot Soldiers coming their way/The Ultimate Legendary Power Ranger Battle #Giving thanks to the Power Rangers/Yuna and her friends' heroism happily celebrated Links # Bloopers *Bloopers for Princess Yuna and the Legendary Power Ranger Battle Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225